Ghirahim's Quest
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: In a time when the Goddess Hylia and Demise fought in the great war…a dark force arose at Demise's command and was given only one order: capture the young spirit maiden and bring her to him. PROLOGUE TO SKYWARD SWORD.


**I felt like giving you all a gift on my birthday so here it is, enjoy.**

_Centuries of bloody battle scarred the land below the heavens as the goddess fought for her people against the forces of evil…_

The Goddess Hylia with one final burst of power sent a quake through the very core of the earth and with a rising of her hands sent it into the sky. A land for her people, safe away from Demise and his evil forces.

"That will not protect them." A voice said behind her and she gasped. "I will see to that. They do not love you, they only cling to you when they see me."

"Demise." She said her voice hard.

"Those who serve you serve you out of fear of me. So that they may hide in your skirts when I enter their realm."

"Your words are lies Demise. I will finish this once and for all." She hung her head and unsheathed her sword. The blade was made entirely of light and showed with a brilliance that made him flinch for a moment until his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Very well little goddess." He turned his back to her. "Such a shame I shall have to spill the blood of one so fair." He turned to her army who waited, willing to rush to their death at her command. "Listen you goddess serving dogs! Listen to the screams of your goddess and feel her blood drench you like rain!" He bellowed and charged at her. At this movement all her soldiers and his demons charged and the battle had begun.

Hylia blocked his blows but he was backing her into a wall. Stretching her hand out behind her she destroyed the wall and ducked down avoiding a fatal blow. She used the force to deliver a series of viscous blows that he was hard pressed to defeat. "Light prevails over darkness." She gritted her teeth sending her blade into his head. He arched back and screamed. He staggered forward and pulled the blade free and throwing it aside.

"Light may but you won't." He said and Hylia made haste to her blade. Both gasped as opposite blades protruded from them. From her stomach his blade of darkness was embedded and into his head at a different angle her blade had struck true. Demise staggered back and fell, sword in hand falling back down the spiraled land to the bottom and hit the ground. He clung tightly to his blade and the hand full of hair he had pulled from her head. "You know my will….servant…" he laid sprawled unable to get up. "She is wounded. Finish the job. Find a maiden….the goddess will…use the maiden as a vessel to replace her body which is near death… Use this to find her..." He opened his hand and the golden hair spilled out. "…she will have entered her sixteenth year when she is mature enough…to be used….find her and bring the goddess to me….Ghirahim…you will do as I command…" he looked up seeing the goddess fly down her blade delivering the final blow and he was forced into the very pit of the earth.

Demise was sealed into the earth by powerful stone seal that was driven through his head. The goddess fell to her knees clinging to her wound. The seal would not hold him forever. She gathered her strength and summoned a small ball of blue light which took the form of a sword giving a small piece of her spirit to rest in the blade and sent it into the sky. She gasped and fell back, life slipping from her. Her body formed a small ball of glowing light and ascended into the sky above into the land she had made for her people.

Ageless millennia passed and Demise's sword glowed with a darkness that manifested and formed a lone being. Black and white, the spirit of his blade had been released. "Master…" he hung his head. He stood up and retrieved the handful of golden hair looking down at the stone seal. "I shall do as you command."

Ghirahim entered the castle built for Demise by his demons and sat in his throne. His form took the shape of a human and he stood and left the castle returning with garbs to cover his nakedness. Garbs more suited for his position as master of the surface world. The garbs of a lord…Lord Ghirahim. He gathered his powers and raised a stone from the ground that took the form of a bowl on top of a pedestal and poured water into it. He dropped a single strand of hair into it and the water began to stir. From somewhere he heard a baby cry and saw a nurse bring the golden haired baby girl to her parents. The goddess worked quickly. Ghirahim banished the image and returned to his throne. He sat down and closed his eyes. Let her age only then would she be of use to his master. He closed his eyes and fell into a slumber…

_Years later….._

Ghirahim opened his eyes to see a child bokoblin dusting his feet to clear them of cod webs. Another was brushing his hair. All cried out and bokoblins quickly pulled the children grooming him away when he opened his eyes. All around him monsters gasped at his stare some even cheered until he stood and staggered over to the bowl. "How long has it been since I fell into this sleep?" He paused when no one replied. "You idiots! Are you saying not one of you had kept track?!" He bellowed and blins were sent running.

"Sir" a voice behind him made Ghirahim turned. A lone stalfo, a large one stood tall his rusted limbs hanging without motion. "It has been sixteen years and twenty seven moons."

"It is a delight to know there is SOMEONE who has half a brain in here." He paused and turned to the bowl.

"Sir. They tried to get rid of it but I kept some." He opened his hand and a few threads of golden hair appeared.

Ghirahim's face turned red in rage and bellowed doubling over, his hands claw bent. "Those fools! They merely cost me the maiden…my mission… THE VERY REASON FOR MY EXISTANCE!" He roared and spun around screaming in annoyance screaming an oath before settling down. "I feel so enlightened to know that you have kept my mission from failing." He retrieved the hair and turned back to the bowl.

He let the strand fall in and the image cleared. A young girl rode freely on a large blue bird with a young boy. The image made her the main focus and her smile reflected so clearly. He clung to the ends of the bowl and leaned closer, mere inches from the water. "Maiden." He called out seeing her pause as if she heard something. "Come to me." She kept on flying a look of unease on her face.

He turned to the stalfo and broke into a hideous laugh. "At long last! The goddess listens to the cries of the people below…she listens to me… Oh it will not be long now….I can feel it." He gathered himself and left. The night had turned to day before Ghirahim left the castle.

_"Maiden…" "Maiden…" "Come to me."_

Ghirahim stood at the spot where his master had been imprisoned and looked up into the sky. He chuckled as he summoned a dark power, drawing from his master's strength. He sent the vortex of darkness into the sky. "That's right. COME TO ME MAIDEN!" He bellowed throwing his head back and laughing. "MY MASTER WANTS TO MEET YOU!"


End file.
